Welcome to the Muggle's World
by AznCutes
Summary: A year after Voldemort's defeat, Hermione faces another challenge, this time, without her friends' help. Engaged to Drakōnoa Mawer, which is Malfoy, Hermione finds that he is a desperate Slytherin in hide. And how he fit in with the Muggle's world?
1. Chapter 1

First attempt at a HP fanfic.

Disclaimer: No, I own none of the stuff I write about. (ah, don't remind me how much I wish I do.)

Please read prepared for some lines that you might dislike. Netherless, thanks for showing interest in my fanfic. Enjoy!

* * *

"And?" asked an eighteen year old girl with frustration at a solemn looking authority who happened to be her own mother. This heat rushing up towards her throat appeared for the first time after Voldemort has disappeared a year ago.

"Hermione," the youth's target curled her own lips into a tight line. "And you will be expected to marry this young man without complaints."

Hermione stared with disbelief written on her face for a good thirty seconds before she shook her head in disagreement. "Mother," she half yelled, "there is no way in all of Earth. I have not a single clue who this man is that I am about to spend the rest of my life with!"

Facing her daughter's sudden explode of angst, the older Granger simply raised an eyebrow. "Be your way," she ordered, "though you might try to writhe your way out of this, but you will get married to Drakōnoa Mawer in a couple of weeks. Now, if you will please—," she pointed to her daughter's bedroom to avoid further arguments.

Following that was the cease of quarreling, and a loud slam of the bedroom door. Hermione Granger laid on her bed with her eyes open, for no purpose since the lights are not even on and she could not see a thing, pondering about what her mother had said earlier.

"Drakōnoa Mawer?" she trembled at the thought, "his ancestors and mine made an arrangement to bring the families together? If you would just excuse me!" She buried her face into her pillow and yelped helplessly. Why her? She would never figure it out, but the unavoidable truth about family matters will haunt her from now on.

-

Quite plainly, the next day followed. Hermione Granger and Drakōnoa Mawer (what a queer name, thought Hermione) are supposed to meet for the first time. Since Mawer is an orphan, which she learned just that morning, he would of course be coming alone. To the genius's dismay when she found out, that her own father actually hastened this marriage so he could help take care of the only Mawer left. "For Pete's sake, dear," she remembered her father saying, "my great-great-great-grand father would lie in misery if I did not take care of his best friend's only heir."

"Hermione?" she heard her mother calling downstairs. Sulkily, she glided down the stairs and followed her parents into the car. Hoping for the best, she could not help but wonder what her fiancé looks like.

When they arrived in front of the small café, Hermione climbed down alone and paced herself towards the door. Hearing the clink of the door decoration that hung above the hinge, she immersed herself into the peaceful atmosphere of the coffee shop. She has been told that Drakōnoa would be the one with the blonde hair with a black suit and a green tie. Apparently hard to miss due to his silky hair, Hermione stepped towards him from the back, her heart pounding with quite an amount of excitement, but more of fear.

"Mister Drakōnoa Mawer?" she called out with a soft voice when she stood herself in front of him. He lifted his head slowly and his cold grey eyes found Hermione's existence. Grey met with brown, releasing a small gasp from the female's lips once she understood what creature sat in front of her.

"DRA-DRACO MALFOY!" she spoke with surprise.

"Granger," his attention-seeking eyes dancing with a devilish aura, "pleasure to meet you."

The two stared at each other for what seemed like a century, and Malfoy's unpleasant smile burned into her memory. "What are you doing here?" she asked while sitting harshly onto the chair, which squeaked slightly.

"Is that how you greet your fiancé?" he asked, amused by her reactions.

"Hold your tongue. You are NOT my fiancé!" she narrowed her eyebrows at his unexplained appearance. "You are not Drakōnoa Mawer as I correctly recall."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Oh, if you are referring to that Muggle Drakōnoa Mawer," he leaned forward and a smile crossed his lips as he whispered, "he's dead."

Hermione drew back and widened her eyes, her voice screaming, "Bloody! You killed him?"

Seeing that the surrounding customers are casting them unbelieving glances, the Slytherin pure blood grabbed the girl by the neck and pulled her closer, casting a rather dangerous look at her. "Things are better kept hushed." He said close to her ear with a scent of anguish in his voice. Being the Slytherin Prince, he did not like the thought of foolish Muggles arresting him.

Sitting back down, he straightened his suit. "And of course I did not kill him," he explained casually, "he was dead for a long time. Some Muggle disease took his life. I am only using his name."

It turned out, much to Hermione's displeasure, Drakōnoa Mawer died at the age of six. After Voldemort's battle, with both of his parents sent to Azkaban, Professor Mcgonall kindly offered this name to Draco Malfoy, so that he may live on in the Muggle world until things settle down and it is time for him to return again. Now, he is no longer Draco Malfoy, but rather Drakōnoa Mawer, and a perfectly normal Muggle. This name was given to him by care too. He will no longer be allowed back in the Magic World, and possibly, will live with this new name from now on. Dumbledore meant it this way too, that a youth like him, tainted by evil only because he was born into the Malfoy familiy, should be given another chance to live on.

"And so," he tilted his head to one side, "Granger," recollecting himself, he licked his lips. "A slip of tongue by mistake, sorry about that. Mrs. Malfoy, welcome to a new life with me."

That night, the newest Mrs. Malfoy tossed herself around on her bed. After all, it was not pleasant to get engaged to someone she despises so much.

And is it of coincidence that her new fiancé, supposingly Drakōnoa Mawer, is now Draco Malfoy? That he must be given this new name? And a name to which she is now engaged to?

* * *

I must say, the characters are OOC. Please bare with me. It is quite hard to capture their true form with the limited skills I have in the area of writing. Care to review please?

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "Welcome to a Muggle's life, Malfoy."

"It would be fine and I would prefer to be addressed by Draco," Hermione's new fiancé suggested to her mother when she found difficulties pronouncing his name all the time.

"Oh, hm, Draco, how sweet of you," the elder woman said. "and you came to visit Hermione's parents to know her better too. How heart-warming!" Early in the morning the following day, Malfoy decided that a trip to Granger's house would be completely necessary.

It is only normal for a Muggle to do so.

"Better get used to the Mudblood's way," he thought to himself earlier that day, "now that I am not allowed—," and his heart sank, "to return to my own world."

Only at that moment, the youngest Granger slowly descended the stairs from her bedroom, yawning and untidy in her night gown. Not aware of her enemy's existence, she, _let's just say_, was not in her best manners at the moment.

"_Miss Granger,_" Draco Malfoy looked up at her with an expression that seemed mildly amused, "_I certainly do appreciate this… wild beauty of yours this morning._" With her mouth gaped open, she rubbed her eyes. _Twice._ Blushing with embarrassment and anger, she stormed back towards her room the instant she deciphered what the bloody hell was going on. Her mother smiled at their _sweet _interactions. "Draco, my boy, when would you see it fitting for the engagement party?"

"Anytime, madam, anytime." He replied with a sneer. It was _snakelike_.

"And why are we out here alone?" Hermione groaned when she, for the fourth time, found herself walking along side with Draco Malfoy at three in the afternoon. She knew the answer, that her dear father wanted them to not waste the beautiful weather, but instead, spend it together.

_Ugh. Nothing would be beautiful with this beast here._

"Look," in answer to her question, her partner swung around with pure annoyance on his pale, pointed face, "don't even _think _that I, in the right mind, would want to out here with you as company." He smirked quite self-confidently and added, "I don't see why you're complaining though, Granger. How many foolish girls would die for this opportunit—,"

"Cut it, Malfoy."

"Granger," he raised his right eyebrow and declared her name a second time, "face it. You're stuck with me for the time-being. Or even _lifelong_"

The two paused, and the taller opened his mouth again.

"Let's not get into each other's way," he explained with a flat tone, his grey eyes dancing. "We will be married by name only, nothing else."

Hermione looked up as if about to say something, only to be abruptly sliced off. "But if you ever _want_ more, say, a few _lonely nights_—," he sang in a triumph way.

His fiancé stomped off with anger towards her car. He merely shrugged and followed. What did he expect from a Granger?

Five minutes passed and the two sat silently next to each other in Hermione's car. Finally giving up, she turned to address him. "Malfoy," she said, "get off."

"Come on," a smile crossing his lips, "Don't take things so seriously."

"Fine." She said and opened the car door. _"She's joking right?"_ he thought.

"Hermione Granger," he yelled when she began walking away from him, "where are you going? What of this freak machine that you muggles use?"

"For your bit of information," she told him, "this _machine_ we muggles use just broke down. So we are taking the train."

"Can't we," he hesitated, "use a repairing spell on it or—,"

"Swallow it, my mate." She smiled with victory branded on her face, "Welcome to a Muggle's life, Malfoy."

--

Hermione was having the time of her life. By far, Malfoy had just tried to trespass the ticket gate by jumping over it. Of course, the staff caught him before he succeeded. Then, eyeing the stranger, whom he called, _"stupid Muggle"_, he reached inside his pockets as if searching for a wand.

Gracefully, she, apologizing, offered the confused man a ticket for Draco.

When he did get through those _difficult _gates, he stood beside Hermione, waiting for the express. "Say, how are these different from the Hogwarts express?" he asked with a playful tone. Leaning slightly forward to look at the train tracks, and of course stepping over the safety line, a train station security guard came over to bring him back behind that line. "Dear Sir, don't go over that yellow line, you see there? If you can help it, then please," the man lectured. Glaring at Hermione as if flaming her for not telling him about this rule, he mumbled a certain curse words as he found others staring at him, if not, grinning at his outrageous action.

Once they boarded the train that would bring them home, he and Hermione stood wobbling with the train since all the seats are full. Imitating her, he reached for the closest handle, and waited for the compartment to move. "This can't be that different from ours, right?" He tried to sort out his thoughts.

More people stepped in as each stop flew by, and the distance between Draco and the girl was dwindling. When five stops had gone by, Hermione was practically facing the buttons of Draco's shirt. She was not quite fond of that position, but it was unavoidable. Looking up, she took in the fact that he did not seem to mind, and was rather taking much interest on the scenery outside.

Soon, she grasped the fact that his eyes were unfocused. The grey color tone lacked a sense of life, and of hope, as he carried on his faraway look. Hermione Granger realized for the moment that, Draco Malfoy too, had experienced many things that he his age was not supposed to.


End file.
